Laters, Angel
by glory2bee
Summary: Teddy Grey is 18. Unlike most of his family, Teddy wasn't as lucky when it came to finding love. Did he run away from the love of his life when he was twelve years old on a family vacation in Italy? That trip changed his life, but was the mystery girl he met that day really just a dream? This is the same Grey family from Laters, Baby and Laters, Peach.
1. Angelo Grigio

A/N: Thanks for the great response to the last chapter of Laters, Peach. You all inspired me. Don't worry; I'm not done with Laters, Peach although I do think the end is near. I know some of you want it to go forever. Sorry, all good things must come to an end. Glass Slipper also inspired me for Laters, Baby. I'm sure you all want to know about the adventure that Liam and Spencer went on. Please let me know what you think of Stroke and Scull (LOL)

I started a Pinterest board for this too. See my profile for the link.

Don't forget to vote for my story on Wattpad. You can log in with FB. It's called A.L.L. of Me. Make sure to hit the star on the upper right side of the page. Check out A Moment in Paris too.

Teddy's POV

"Teddy. Hello, earth to Teddy." Phoebe snapped her fingers in front of my face while we sat at the breakfast table. Bringing me out of my daydream, the same daydream I've had for the last six years. Sometimes I think I imagined all of it, but then I hear someone laugh and I find myself listening to see if it is her. I'll see a brown haired girl from behind and nearly chase her down just so I can see her eyes. I wish I could look into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that twinkle when she talks about art again. No other girl I've dated has ever compared to her and I'm not even sure if she was even real. Not that there have been a lot of girls. I just can't handle fake girls who are just worried about the label they are wearing or the last name of the guy they are out with.

"What? What did you say?" I asked my irritated sister.

"I asked you if you were still taking me to Stroke's showing tonight." Stroke is all my sister can talk about. Apparently the girl is a 'fantastic' artist and an aid in Phoebe's art class. I guess she must have some talent since she's having a showing at the R.E. Welch Gallery. I've never met her since I don't go to Phoebe's school, I home school but my siblings and cousins all go the best private schools money can buy. A lot changed after that trip to Italy. Mom went to battle with Dad about us all needing more freedom to be 'normal kids'. Dad finally relented and they came to an agreement, the funny thing was after that day, I never really wanted to explore my new found freedom because if I had my CPO with me that day, so much would have been different. I would have had my phone with me and I wouldn't have run off without her last name or a way to contact her. My life changed forever when those dam street lights came on.

"Yes, Phoebe. I told you I would take you and I will. I'll even take you out to dinner first if it's okay with mom and dad."

She looked at our mother who was arguing with our little brother, Alec, about eating all his breakfast. "Can we Mommy? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee." She begged.

"Phoebe, I think mom is on to you. You only call her Mommy when you want something." Mom threw her head and began to laugh and my sister glared at me.

"That's my favorite sound in the world." Dad said as he entered the room and kissed mom on the forehead. "What's so funny Mrs. Grey?" I used to think my parent's affection towards each other was sickening, but ever since that day I have understood. I guess it's not just my parents, but all of the adults in our family. Maybe one day I will be included in that list.

"Our son just told our daughter about her 'Mommy' tell."

"I love you Mommy." Phoebe said in the sugar sweet voice that I hate.

"I love you too Phoebe and yes your brother can take you out to dinner before you go to the gallery." Mom turned to look at me. "Just let security in on your plans."

"That isn't fair Teddy. When are you going to do something with me?" I should have known this was coming before Madi even said it. Her bottom lip jutted out and she made those sad puppy dog eyes that I can't resist.

"I'll take you out tomorrow Squirt, just you and me." She bounced up and down in her seat. Call me sentimental, but I know I'm going to be leaving for college in the fall and I'm going to miss these girls that are a royal pain in my ass.

"What about me?" My little brother asked as he climbed up into my lap. I never thought I would have a brother. I couldn't love him any more than I do. It's going to be hard to leave them all.

I looked at my parents before I answered. With a non-verbal nod, I knew they were okay with what I was about to suggest. "I'll pick you up at school today and take you out for a treat." His arms flew around my neck and he hugged me as hard as he could.

Soon, the rest of the family left and I got on with my day. Home schooling has given me the flexibility to work on my music and spend a couple of days a week working at GEH. Dad thought it was important so that I wouldn't be totally isolated from the world. I like it and it has taught me that I can learn a lot from the old man. I jogged down to the main gate before heading down to the water for a row. I became obsessed with sculling when Dad and I watched it at the Olympics; that was the day he seemed to forgive me for my 'jail brake'. I love being out on the water, the rhythmic sound of my boat gliding across the smooth glass sheet, and it's a great workout. Dad has a boat too, but today it's just me and my thoughts of her, Lauren, my angel.

Phoebe's POV

I'm so excited about tonight. Stroke deserves this. I hope it makes her happy, she always looks so sad. She kind of reminds me of Teddy, or Scull as I always seem to refer to him as when I'm talking to her. I can't wait to introduce them to each other. I don't know why but I have this feeling that they could be good together. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"No, I'm freaking the hell out. Remind me again why I decided to do this."

"Because you are amazingly talented." I reminded the girl that has been so supportive of me. I'm not a gifted musician like my brother or an athlete like my sister, who is hoping to follow in the footsteps of Sophie, our cousin's wife, by being an Olympic archer too. I do like to dance, but I'm clumsy like our mother so these days I stick to reading, writing, and painting. I wish I was a good as Stroke. She's brilliant and she doesn't act all weird around me like everyone else. With her, I feel like I can just be me. Not Phoebe Grace Grey, just Phoebe.

Teddy's POV

As part of my parent's compromise, I'm allowed to drive my own car. Of course security isn't far behind. It's a sweet ride, if I do say so myself. It's not overly flashy and it meets all of dad's safety requirements plus it has room for the band and some of our equipment. Alec and I hit the Mickey D's drive-thru for a sundae and then headed to the park. I wore him out before we headed home so that I could get ready for my date with my sister. I felt good as I put my pinstripe jacket on over my crisp white dress shirt with my skinny back tie. My sister deserves to feel like a princess, even if it is with her big brother. Maybe if I show her what a guy should treat her like on a date she will expect it. I hate that I won't be around, but I know Dad and Jason will be keeping a close eye on her. Mom whistled at me when I came down the stairs.

"Should I be jealous baby?" Dad teased as he pulled her close.

"Nope," she said with a pop of her p. "I'm totally satisfied with the older model." Yuck, no guy wants to think about his mom being 'satisfied'.

"I prefer classic or vintage." He said after he finished kissing her.

"Get a room." Phoebe teased them as she came down the stairs looking lovely.

"It's a good thing you are going out with your brother tonight or you'd be going back upstairs to change young lady." Phoebe looked really pretty in her cream color dress but shit, when did she get boobs?

"Let's go Doll. We have reservations." I put out my arm and she threaded hers through it. "Your chariot is waiting."

"More like my pumpkin." She replied and I cringed at the memory of Lauren.

Phoebe's POV

"This is so much fun." We sat in front of the windows overlooking the water while we played one of our favorite games. We probably shouldn't do it since we know what it feels like when things that are untrue are said about you, but it's just for fun.

"What about them?" Phoebe asked once we finished laughing. She looked at a couple sitting a few tables away from us.

"Eat your dinner and I'll tell you." My brother can be as bad as our father sometimes. I scooped up a spoonful of my lobster mac and cheese and put the whole thing in my mouth. "Nice manners sis." He looked at the couple. The man was older and sweating like crazy. The woman was much younger and in a black pencil skirt with a simple silk shirt.

"Time's up." In our game you only have one minute to come up with a story.

"They've never met before tonight. They both came straight from work."

"Are they having an affair?"

"That's too simple. Plus why would she be sleeping with him?" I love the way my bother thinks, he's kind of warped. He's perfect for Stroke.

"She found him online. Her mother went to school with him. Her parents were high school sweethearts and they got married when she got knocked up. Her parents just got divorced and her d-bag father just told her that she's not his."

"That's awful." I said as I took another bite. "How does he know who she's looking for?" I asked as I leaned in further enthralled by his tale.

"She's looking for the man with a prosthetic arm." Teddy started laughing when I tossed a roll at him. "Oh my god, the look on your face was priceless." My brother has become a huge movie buff over the last few years. I swear he knows them all. Sometimes I hate it. "Come on Doll, time to go to this art show. I hope it doesn't suck." Teddy has nicknames for all of us. I'm Doll, Madison is Squirt, and Alec is Ace. I don't know what it is with our family and nicknames but them seem to stick.

Teddy's POV

"Be careful with my baby." I advised the valet. This has been a pretty fun night. We need to do this more before I leave for college.

"So what kind of art does Stroke do?" I can't believe she calls her friend Stroke, but I guess it has to do with her art. A couple of reporters asked if they could take our picture. At least they asked first. I put my arm around my sister and we smiled before we entered the gallery.

Immediately I was drawn to the giant painting on the first wall. It was an angel, our angel. Michael, the Archangel on top of the Castel Sant' Angelo. I would recognize it anywhere. It was painted in shades of gray. How? How could it be? I looked at the name of the painting. It was Angelo Grigio, Gray Angel, or should I say Grey? My heart began to race and my knees buckled.

"Stroke, I'd like you to meet my brother Scull." I vaguely heard from behind me. I knew it was her the second I heard her laugh. I don't know how I was still standing. All the air left me lungs as I turned to see Lauren, my Angel.

She gasped when I turned and then she ran. Talk about déjà vu.


	2. Grigio Sogno

A/N: Thank you all for the amazing support for my new story it means the world to me!

Teddy's POV

Shit, shit, shit. What do I do? I've been thinking about this girl for the last six years and she has been under my nose this entire time? My sister has been talking nonstop about the infamous 'Stroke' for at least a year.

"What the hell did you do Teddy?" Phoebe asked as she watched her friend run away.

I has dazed and confused. "Is everything alright here?" Jamison, our CPO asked. Unsure of the scene that was unfolding in front of him. I like Jamison; he's good at blending in and giving me personal space.

"Why don't you ask my brother?" Phoebe asked before she left hot on the trail of the girl of my dreams.

"Sir?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Stay with Doll." He smiled at the use of her nickname.

"Please don't leave the gallery Mr. Grey. It is secure."

"I'll be right here." I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to talk to Stroke, I mean Lauren, but it was an important night for her and I didn't want to ruin it by upsetting her even more. She ran. Why would she run? I turned towards the painting, Angelo Grigio, Gray Angel. How could she have known? I never told her my last name.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Said the woman who joined me in front of the image that has haunted me since I was twelve years old.

"Almost as beautiful as the artist." I sighed. The woman turned towards me. She looked at me for several seconds before she said anything.

"I'm Sandra Connors."

"I'm …" She shook her head and put fingers over my mouth which caught me off guard. The woman seemed shaken and had tears in her eyes.

"I know exactly who you are. My daughter has been telling me all about you since she met you in Italy, Teddy." Now it was my turn to gasp. "Let me show you something." Sandra took my hand and began to lead me into the crowded gallery. I was stunned by what she showed me. Painting after painting. Scenes from that day. Scenes that before tonight I thought I had imagined. They were beautiful and colorful. It was like I stepped back in time and landed on that day.

"It was real." I nearly whispered.

"Every moment. Every feeling."

"But how did you know who I was?"

"Lauren has been working on the last painting for the show. She hasn't let anyone see it until tonight, just before it was hung. She almost called off the opening because she was struggling with it. You see, all of these were memories of what happened that day but the last painting is more like her dream of what could have been if that day had ended differently." Now I was the one with tears in my eyes. The guys tease my endlessly about all of the songs I have written about this girl. This figment of my imagination. Some of the songs are sad, full of regret. Some of the songs are about love and things that are possible when you meet the right person. Some are what I think when I dream of her. Justin and Chris love our song, Angel. They say it gets them laid every time we play it. I'm sure they tell the girls that it was written just for them. I don't really mind, I know the truth and my buddies reap the rewards. Although, now I'm not sure if I like the idea of them using my song to get screwed. Actually it's her song, and now that I know she is real I know I don't like the idea.

I still had my back to the painting, the last in the collection. "I know it might sound crazy, but my daughter fell in love that day Teddy and a piece of her has been missing since you ran away. Please don't break her heart again." Sandra turned me to face the painting.

"Oh fuck," my hands flew to my mouth, my heart was nearly pounding out of my chest, and I could hardly breathe. "It's me." The painting again was in shades of gray with a young girl sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest. The only color in the painting was the heart that I was holding in my hands. I was running away from the girl I remembered from that day, but instead of it being a twelve year old me, it was me now. "How?" Did she see me in the paper? Had Phoebe shown her a picture of me? Did she know who I was all along? It didn't make any sense. I knew from her reaction earlier that she had not seen me since that day.

"That's how she sees you in her dreams." Sandra answered as she wiped a tear away from her face. "She couldn't decide what to call it." She said as she continued to cry. "She finally decided on Grigio Sogno, Gray Dream."

"That's me."

"I don't understand." I knew without a doubt that Lauren wasn't the only one that had her heart stolen that day.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked as I tuned to face the woman who was standing next to me in tears.

"The boy in the painting of course." She sounded a little irritated.

"Sandra, I'm Theodore Grey."

"Holy shit," was the last thing Sandra said before I caught her in my arms.

Phoebe's POV

What the hell did my brother do now? I'm so pissed off at him. If he hurt Stroke I will never forgive him. Maybe it was one of his idiot friends. Chris and Justin are notorious around school. I followed behind her into the gallery office. She was on the floor with her knees bent up to her chest crying. "Stroke." I said softly. I didn't want to scare her. She looked so pretty tonight. For once she wasn't wearing clothes splattered with paint. Her hair was swept to the side and tied in a knot at the back. She actually had in earrings and a little make-up on. "Are you okay?" I know; stupid question but I didn't know what else to say. All I said was 'Stroke, I'd like you to meet my brother Scull' and she totally freaked out. Could they know each other?

"What's your brother's name?" She asked after I handed her a tissue and she blew her nose.

"Teddy." She sighed heavily and then buried her face in her knees again and began to cry softly.

"I don't understand Stroke. What did Scull do to you? I'll kill him for you."

She laughed and looked up at me. "Why do you call him that?" It was the first time I had seen her smile since she saw my brother.

"He's a rower." I shrugged and slid down the wall to sit next to her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything." Stroke was my friend and unlike most people I never had to wonder with her if she was being genuine or not. She is the most sincere person I know.

"The summer of 2024, were you at the Olympics in Rome?"

"Yeah, it was kind of a once in a lifetime trip for our family." She looked at me like I had said something odd.

"That's what he said." She said her words just above a whisper. "I don't understand. Your family probably travels all over the world. What made this trip so special?"

"You don't get out much do you?" We both laughed and she shrugged her shoulders. Lauren is a bit of an enigma, unlike most teenagers she doesn't watch television but she reads a lot of books and knows every movie ever made. It's one of the reasons I thought that she and Teddy would be perfect together. "Our cousin and his wife, Sophie, both competed in the games that year."

"Liam and Sophie, are your cousins?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's why it was such a special trip. How often can you say you know two people in the Olympics much less that you are related to them?"

A knock at the door interrupted us and then it partially opened. Jamison scanned the room. "Miss Grey, I'm sorry to interrupt but is everything okay?"

"We are fine Jamison. Thank you." He nodded and left the room. "Sorry, that's our security detail for tonight."

"Do you always have someone with you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Most of the time, but thanks to Teddy's great escape we have a little freedom."

"Great escape?" Stroke asked as I thought about the day my brother took off in Italy. He seemed to change after that day, but no one ever speaks of it. Much to the delight of our father he decided he wanted to home school, spent hours writing the saddest songs, and watching old movies.

"Yeah, I was ten. It was the day before the opening ceremonies and Teddy snuck out of the hotel. Our parents were going crazy. If mom hadn't been pregnant with Alec, dad would have gone thermonuclear. Mom just kept telling him that he would be home when the street lights came on." I don't know what I said but Lauren put her head back down and really started to cry again. "Hey, hey." I put my hand on the back of her back and began to rub. "What's wrong Stroke?"

"That's why he ran." She sobbed.

The door opened again. "Miss Grey, we have a situation with Miss Connors' mother."

"Mom?" Lauren and I scrambled from the floor and ran out into the gallery. We headed to where a crowd was forming and pushed our way through.

Teddy was on the ground, holding Sandra, my art teacher and Strokes mother in his arms. Someone handed her a glass of water. "What did you do?" Stroke seethed at Teddy, who looked awful.

"I'm sorry. I just told her my name." Stoke pushed Teddy out of the way and put her arm around her mother. "I didn't mean to upset her." Teddy stood and I took his hand. What the hell was going on? Teddy went white as a ghost when he saw Stroke. Stroke ran off and cried and now her mother, who was talking to my brother, fainted. None of it made any sense.

"I think you both should go." Lauren told us as she stared at my brother who looked sad, maybe even heart broken. She looked away from us and helped Sandra take a sip of water.

Teddy knelt down next to them. "We will go now, but I really think we need to talk." He was pleading with his eyes.

A tear rolled down her face. "We can't." She said as she turned to look away from him.

"I don't understand." Teddy wasn't the only one. He looked at her with so much love in his eyes.

"My father is Dean Nixon." Teddy fell back on his butt like he had been hit with a two ton truck.

"Son of a bitch." He cursed.

"Come on Teddy. I think it's time for us to go." Yes, I know the history of Dean Nixon, but I wasn't sure why it mattered so much to Teddy. It's between Mr. Nixon and dad as far as I'm concerned. I helped my bother to his feet while Lauren helped Sandra off the floor. I held his hand as we walked out of the gallery. Teddy handed the valet his keys but when his car was brought around I forced him into the passenger seat. Surprisingly he didn't fight me and let me drive his 'baby'.

"Dean Nixon. Dean Nixon. Why? Six fucking years." Teddy pounded his fists on his dashboard. "Dean fucking Nixon."

What did he mean about six years? I didn't know what to do, because I still wasn't sure what the hell just happened so I just drove home. Mom and Dad would know what to do.


	3. Mama Said

Phoebe's POV

After Teddy's outburst, the rest of the ride home was painfully quiet.

Relief hit me once the front gates began to open. I've never seem my brother so upset. He is kind of acting like dad. I pulled his car into his space and put my hand on the key. Teddy put his arm on my outreached arm.

"Please don't say anything to Mom and Dad yet. Go change and meet me in the fort." Dad, Uncle Elliot, Uncle Ethan, our grandfathers built a huge play structure down at the club house with a playhouse that the boy said we had to call a fort when we were kids.

Teddy knows me so well. All I really want to do is go inside and talk to mom. She can make sense of everything, everything but my Algebra homework that is.

"Please Doll." He pleaded.

"Okay, but you need to tell me everything."

"Thank you." We got out of the car. Teddy had a brief conversation with Jamison. When we entered the house our parents were waiting up for us as usual. Mom was reading a book and had her feet up in dad's lap getting a massage. I hope one day to find a guy who treats me like that.

"How was the opening?"

"It was great." I lied. "Stroke is so talented." That is true. She is an amazing artist. I couldn't believe the painting that we found Sandra and Teddy near. The image was of my brother and a girl that looked a lot like Lauren but younger. Maybe that was why Sandra was so upset. I know Stroke was struggling with that last painting. She almost didn't show it.

"Are you okay son?" Dad asked my brother who was being rather withdrawn.

"Yeah, I just don't understand it all." That made two of us.

"Yeah, we're going to go hang out at the fort so that I can tell him a few things about art."

"Don't stay out too late. Madison has plans for you tomorrow Ted." My brother rolled his eyes and we headed up to our rooms to change.

Teddy's POV

I need to talk to Phoebe before she says something to mom and dad. She agreed to meet me at the fort before we got out of the car.

"I need to talk to Jamison." I told her and she waited for me.

"Sir, is everything alright?" He asked and I gave him my normal look when he calls me 'sir'.

"I just need to know if you need to report anything that happened tonight." His lips curled up with my question.

"Ted, as you are aware, my orders are to report when you are at risk. While I saw some things tonight that concern me, I don't believe you or Phoebe were ever in jeopardy. So, to answer your question, no I have nothing to report. You and Doll went to dinner, attended the art gallery, and then your sister drove you both home."

"Could you leave out that last part?"

"I'm sorry Ted but you and Phoebe were certainly captured on video with her behind the wheel of your car." Shit! Nobody drives my baby. Jason will see the video and know that something is up

"Fine, but you don't know why she drove do you?"

"No sir, I have no idea why Miss Grey drove home." As much as I wanted to protest at him calling me sir again I let it slide since he was doing me a favor.

"Thank you." I rejoined my sister and we went in the house where we found our parents cuddled up on the couch. I totally zoned out while mom asked about our night.

Dad asked me if I was okay. Okay? How would it go over if I told him that the girl that I have been dreaming about since I was twelve years old is the daughter of one of his biggest enemies? Instead I just told them that I just didn't understand art. Phoebe told them that we were going to hang out at the fort and mom reminded me that I had plans with my little sister tomorrow. I couldn't help but roll my eyes thinking about her 'plans' for me.

Phoebe's POV

I got it to my comfy clothes and grabbed my laptop, my big brother was waiting for me at the back door with our usual snacks in hand, but he was still obviously upset. We walked silently down to our special childhood spot. My brother sighed heavily and pounded the back of his head against the wall.

"I've imagined this a million times." Teddy said into the air. "I finally found her." He buried his head in his bent knees, much like the girl in the painting. My heart was breaking for my brother and my friend. "Of all the people in the world, why did he have to be her father?"

I took my brothers hand in mine and squeezed it. "Ted, I know you are hurting but I need to know what's going on. How do you know Lauren?" My big brother looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"You know the song Angel, it's about Lauren." The gears in my head started turning. I never really understood how my brother could write such a beautiful song about love since he has never had a serious girlfriend. I feel so terrible that I've joined with my cousins about teasing him about only dating girls once before moving on. He was looking for someone, he was looking for her. "So is Nothing Compares and Mystery Girl." Holy shit! This was huge.

"You're in love with her." I gulped.

"I have been since I was twelve." He admitted and I threw my arms around him. We stayed that way for a long time before I sat back.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I need to see her. I need to talk to her, but Dad can't know yet. "I was beginning to understand. If Teddy started dating Lauren he would run a full background check on her and find out who her father is. This was not good.

"Why do they hate each other so much?" The bad blood between Dad and Dean Nixon was legendary. The question was why? I flipped open my laptop and started working as my brother watched my fingers fly over my keyboard. Dean Nixon is a network news anchor in New York and a few years ago he went after Dad. He tried to ruin him.

"Phebs, if you look up Dean up Dad will see it. His name is probably on one of his many lists."

"Oh ye of little faith." I scoffed. Computers are another thing I'm good at, really good at. "Bingo." I doubt even Barney could track me down.

"You found something?" He asked, impressed by my skills. I flipped my screen around towards him. "Dean used to work for KM?" I never knew that before and from the looks of it neither did my brother.

"Yeah and it looks like he left Seattle before his contract was up." That was an interesting tidbit. "Maybe you should talk to Liam and see if he knows anything."

"Thanks for your help Doll, but I really think I need to talk to Lauren first. If she's just not into me, it's not worth the time or effort to find out about Dean." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes because after tonight I knew one thing for certain, Stroke was crazy about my brother and I would do anything to help them be together. Teddy and I came up with a plan and an excuse for why I was driving his car before I handed him my phone.

Lauren's POV

Mom stayed by my side for the rest of the night. Aside from receiving the shock of my life the opening had been a great success. A delivery was waiting for me on our front porch when we got home, a dozen red roses from my father. "Who sends red roses to their daughter?" No, it was more than that, if my father truly knew me or cared for me he would have sent something that mattered.

"At least he remembered." I know my mother was trying to see the positive, but it wasn't helping.

I pulled out the card, 'Congrats – Dad', was all that it said and my heart that was already aching after standing face to face with Teddy began to throb. He probably didn't even order them himself. How is it possible that my father can screw things up so badly even from so far away? I put the flowers down and collapsed on the sofa. Mom was exhausted too. "I just don't understand Mom. Why now?" My tears began to fall again, "and why Teddy Grey?"

"Maybe it was meant to be sweetheart." She got up off the sofa and started looking through her CD collection. She opened a case and inserted the disk. The track began to play and she turned and looked at me and started singing and dancing, and before I knew it she pulled me up to join her. I love my Mom; she always knows how to make me smile.

I need love, love  
Ooh, ease my mind  
And I need to find time  
Someone to call mine

My mama said you can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
But it's a game of give and take

You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
Just trust in a good time  
No matter how long it takes

How many heartaches must I stand  
Before I find the love to let me live again  
Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on  
When I feel my strength, ooh, it's almost gone

I remember mama said you can't hurry love  
No you'll just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take

How long must I wait  
How much more must I take  
Before loneliness  
Will cause my heart, heart to break

No, I can't bear to live my life alone  
I grow impatient for a love to call my own  
But when I feel that I, I can't go on  
Well, these precious words keep me hanging on

I remember mama said you can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
Well, it's a game of give and take

You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
Just trust in a good time  
No matter how long it takes, now break

Now love, love don't come easy  
But I keep on waiting  
Anticipating for that soft voice  
To talk to me at night

For some tender arms hold me tight  
I keep waiting, ooh, till that day  
But it ain't easy  
(Love don't come easy)  
No, you know it ain't easy

My mama said you can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take

We fell back against the couch when the song ended. Both of us were laughing and smiling. "You're crazy." She gave me 'the look' as she got up again and started looking for another CD. "No Mom, please, please don't do it. I'm begging you."

She turned with her with her Ylvis CD in her hand. "Like a fox?" She asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Please mother, don't make me into one of those teenage statistic."

"You're no fun." She said as she put away the CD and then sat back down next to me and took my hand. We both put our heads back and looked up at the ceiling. "I know I'm not the best example, but please promise me you won't close yourself off to the possibilities of love."

I couldn't understand how she could think that of herself. "Mom," I sighed "You are the perfect example. You love me with everything that you have. I hope that one day I can love someone that completely."

"You are my child of course I love you. You know what I mean Lauren. Just promise me you will be open to love and to being loved."

"I promise that I will try." She closed the space between us and kissed me on my temple.

"That's all I can ask for." My phone alerted me that I had an incoming text from Phoebe.

Please meet me at The Bean tomorrow at 5 pm – TG

My mother, who also happens to be my best friend looked at the message. "I guess it's time you start trying." She said with a smile on her face.

Credits: You Can't Hurry Love – The Supremes / The Fox – Ylvis


	4. I Wanna Know

Teddy's POV

I couldn't sleep so I decided to do something for Lauren. Through her paintings I got to see what she was feeling so I wanted her to know what I was feeling.

"Ted time to get up. I've got plans for you." My sister Madison said as she burst into my room waking me up. "Did you sleep at your desk?" She asked as I sat up from where I had fallen asleep while I worked on Lauren's gift.

I scrubbed my head unsure if I would call it sleep. "Go get me some coffee Squirt." Mom really didn't like the fact that I had picked-up on dad's coffee habit but what can I say? We live in Seattle and I spend a lot of time at The Bean with my band. Dad won't admit to it, but I'm pretty sure he owns the place. Vic, the owner will let us play whenever we want. He never charges us for drinks and food and he pays us more than he should. He always says "I was once a starving musician; just don't forget me when you are rich and famous." It's ironic because I know in my lifetime I will never have a lack of food or money. I looked at my clock before I jumped in the shower. In nine hours I would see Lauren again. I walked out of my bathroom with a towel around my waist and a smile on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Madison was sitting on my bed holding a steaming cup of java swinging her legs back and forth. "That's the same look Phoebe gets in her eyes when she has a crush on a boy." Not that I would admit it to my little sister but yeah I was smiling because of a girl.

"Can't a guy just be happy?" I asked trying to play it off. "I have a date with a beautiful girl today." I took my coffee from her hand and my sister smiled. She thought I was talking about her. Yes, my sister is beautiful, they both are but they don't hold a candle to Lauren.

Madison's POV

Something was different about Teddy today. He seemed lighter, like he was brooding less than normal. We had a great time and he didn't even complain when we went for pedicures. Maybe that was because he insisted that we had to make a stop at the art gallery where he and Phoebe went to see Stroke's opening last night. Stroke is nice to my sister, so I guess she is cool. I looked around while Teddy went to the office. Her paintings are good. They looked familiar, like someplace I had been before. "Hey, watch it." I complained as Teddy grabbed me by the arm and turned me towards the door.

He released his grasp. "Sorry Squirt, time to go. I'm playing at The Bean at five."

"That's weird Jen said that Chris was grounded." Jen is one of my best friends. Chris is her older brother and Ted's buddy and the bass player in his band.

"I'm just playing some acoustic stuff tonight, trying a few new things out."

"Can I go with?" I begged.

"No." He said way too quickly. Something was defiantly off. Ted was in a great mood, Ted never played without the band, and Ted didn't want me anywhere near The Bean tonight. I knew it, I knew I recognized that look in my brother's eyes. This was huge. Sure Teddy dated, but this seemed different. It took everything in me not to sing out 'Teddy's got a hot date'.

"Fine" I said as I pretend to pout. Oh, I was going to The Bean tonight. Just Teddy didn't need to know. I had to see the girl who was putting a smile on my brother's face.

Teddy's POV

I almost made it out of the house before I was stopped by the 'Master of the Compound'. "Going out tonight son?"

"Uh yeah, I'm just going to the coffee shop." I moved towards the door with my guitar case in my hand.

"Taylor mentioned that Phoebe drove your car home last night." I was wondering how long it would take. I was actually thinking that they were losing their touch.

I chuckled. It was a good thing Doll and I prepared for this. "I lost a bet." Dad laughed too. Over the years our family has bet over everything.

"What was the bet?"

"That she could list all the ingredients in the lobster mac and cheese at Six Seven plus or minus one."

"You should know better than to make a bet against your sister that involves food." My sister is such a foodie.

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you laters Dad."

"Laters son."

I was nervous as I drove to The Bean. I never heard back from Lauren. Would she even show up? I decided on a decaf since my nerves were already shot. I took my place on a stool on the stage and began to play. I heard the ding of the bell over the door and when I looked up I saw her beautiful face. She looked much like she did on the first day I met her in shorts, a t-shirt, and a pair of Chuck's. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Thank you for coming." I said into the microphone as she took a seat in the center of the room. I'm sure the audience thought I was talking to them but to me she was the only person in the room. "I've been dreaming about this for a long time." She smiled and I almost fell off the stool. Dad has told us hundreds of times how he fell in love with mom the second she stumbled into his office. Mom always says that it was meant to be. Maybe it wasn't meant to be six years ago for me and Lauren. Maybe this is our time. "I wrote this song about a very special girl."

Lauren wiped a tear away from her eye as I sang the song about her being an angel who lifted me up closer to heaven. Then I played a song that wasn't mine but said what I was feeling.

And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel right like

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

I looked up at her when I finished the song and with a nod I knew that she was telling me that it was okay. That she wanted to know me better too. "I'll be back later." I placed my guitar in the stand and went to her table. "Can I get you something to drink?" I asked before I sat down.

"An iced white mocha would be great." I loved that she didn't make a big deal out of it. She just told me what she wanted. I got our drinks and returned and sat down next to her.

"I feel like I should start over and try and get this right this time." I put my hand out to her. "I'm Theodore Grey. It's nice to meet you." She looked into my eyes with an amused look on her face.

"I'm Lauren Connors." She shook my hand and the touch of her skin against mine caused a surge of electricity to run through my body. She pulled her hand away quickly as if she had been burned. Maybe she felt it too.

"I don't understand. Why don't you go by Nixon?" Not that I cared what her last name was, but I wanted to know.

"Ted, you know what it's like to have a dad in the public eye. Just think how much easier your life would be if you could just be Teddy." She looked over her shoulder at Jamison who was reading the paper at a table outside.

"That's who I was the day we met. Just teddy. It was the best day and the worst day of my life." I dropped my head down. She placed her hand on top of mine and I looked up into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Mine too." She said softly and I couldn't resist the draw that I felt to her. I leaned forward and kissed her. She had the softest lips and the noise she made when I kissed her made me quiver.

"I think I have a new best day."

"Me too." She agreed as we continued to hold hands.

"I have something for you." I went to the stage and got my bag. "Close your eyes." I placed her gifts on the table. "Okay, open them."

"You remembered." She said as she picked-up the chop sticks and giggled.

"I remember everything about the day."

"What's this?" She asked as she lifted the other gift, a flash drive.

"Just some music that I thought you might like." It was more than that. It was what I felt about her in music.

"Thank you Teddy." She squeezed my hand. "Please tell me you don't plan on running when the street lights come on. I don't think I could take it again."

"I'm not going anywhere Angel." She sighed and we both relaxed into an easy going conversation. We talked about everything and I found out that her eighteen birthday was just a weeks from now, the day before my dad's. "Oh great, another Gemini."

"Wait, when is your?"

"It was May 21st." Just twelve days ago, which was kind of ironic since I was twelve when we met. She stood up abruptly. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." She walked up to the register and had a brief conversation with Vic. She came back with a bag and a plate with a muffin on it with a candle. She lit the candle and sang me the birthday song. "Now make a wish." I closed my eyes and blew out the candle. It was so simple, but it was the best birthday ever. I already got my wish. She was sitting right next to me. "It's present time." She handed me the bag.

"You shouldn't have." I teased as I pulled the t-shirt out of the bag. "Thank you." I could resist the urge to kiss her again, so I didn't.

"This day keeps getting better and better." She exhaled with our foreheads pressed together.

"Angel?" Calling her that just seemed right.

"Yes."

"What are we going to do about our fathers?" It was a question that both of us knew we couldn't continue to avoid.

"I don't know." For the first time since she arrived, her smile faded. "Dean will probably forbid me from seeing you."

"Mine won't like it either." My father will go crazy when he finds out the Lauren is Dean Nixon's daughter. "But, I'm not going to lose you again now that we have found each other."

"You didn't lose me Teddy. You've had my heart since the day at the castle." I fell even deeper in love with her in that moment. She would know it when she listed to the paly list, but I want her to know it now.

"And you've had mine. Screw Dean Nixon and Christian Grey. Let's just be Teddy and Lauren."

"Teddy, I know that this doesn't make any sense but I believe that where there is love, there is a way."

"Then we're going to make it Angel. All the way to heaven."

"To heaven." She agreed as the street lights came on outside but this time I didn't run.

Credits: Taylor Swift – Everything Has Changed


	5. Footsteps

Madison's POV

My original plan was to tell mom that I was going to The Bean with Teddy and then hide in the back of Jamison's SUV, but I realized I would be grounded for life if Dad ever found out I was in a car without a seatbelt. Dad won't tolerate us being unsafe and I like my life. I had to go to plan B.

"Hi Vic, this is Madison Grey. Is Teddy there?" I tried to call him on his cell but he didn't answer." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes sweetheart. He's here. Do you want me to get him for you?" It works every time.

"He's not on stage?"

"No, he's talking to a cute little brunette. Hold on she's coming over." I waited for several minutes and I could hear Vic talking to someone. "Sorry about that. She just came over and bought a muffin for your brother and asked for a birthday candle. Sweet girl, beautiful brown eyes, introduced herself as Lauren. Do you want me to get your brother?"

"Oh, I don't want to interrupt his date. You don't need to tell him I called. I'll just talk to him later. Thanks Vic." With that I hung up. I had to talk to my sister. I marched straight into her room without knocking; she was sitting at her vanity talking on her phone.

"I'll call you right back." She said before she turned to me. "What the hell Mad?" I glared at her. I hate it when they call me Mad and they know it.

"That's the same question I was going to ask you Phe Phe." I tossed out, returning the name she hates. "Why didn't you tell me Teddy was dating Stroke?"

"Jeez Madison keep it down." She jumped off her chair and quickly shut her door.

"Dad will blow a gasket if he finds out and Teddy really likes her."

"Why would dad care if Ted dates Lauren Connors besides didn't they just meet yesterday?"

"Her dad is Dean Nixon and Lauren is the girl in all of Teddy's songs."

"Oh shit this is bad." We all know about the bad blood between Dad and Dean Nixon.

"Yeah" She agreed as we both flopped back on her bed.

"Phebs what do we need to do to help?" Ted is a great big brother and I would do anything to see that smile he had on his face today again.

Teddy's POV

The Bean was nearly empty, but the sound of the bell on the door got both of our attention causing us to sit back in our seats and let go of each other's hands. Instantly I missed our connection. We both looked to see who had entered. This was going to be tricky and we both knew it.

"I meant what I said Lauren; I really want to know you. I don't want to hide you or our relationship."

"But we have to." She said exactly what I was thinking. The media, her father, and my father would never understand us.

"Yes," I sadly agreed. "If I bring you home and introduce you as my girlfriend my dad will run a full background check on you. I'm kind of surprised he hasn't already." I guess I can thank my mom for that. As part of her need for us to have a 'normal childhood' dad is only allowed to do general safety checks on the kids and staff at school.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" She blushed and I took her hands in mine again.

"Yes," I smiled. "Being here with you is like my dream and reality colliding Angel and I never want it to end."

"Are you for real Theodore Grey?" She laughed as I raised her hand to my lips and kissed it.

"I need to get home soon. When can I see you again?"

"I'm not sure." Her smile turned down. It wasn't like we could just go out on regular dates and we were taking a big risk by being together right now.

"I'll figure something out. Give me your phone." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to me. I dialed the number to my new phone. Justin did me a solid and bought me a burner phone and dropped it off here. I'm sure it will cost me at some point. "I'm not sure if my dad tracks my calls so you're the only one with this number." I handed her phone back to her and pulled the ringing phone out of my pocket. "Hold on one second, my girlfriend is calling me. Hey gorgeous," I answered and she giggled.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" How could she not know? I put the phone down.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I really need to kiss you right now." Yes, I had kissed her earlier but it was innocent, this time I wanted to really kiss her. She licked her full lips.

"I really want to kiss you too." With her hand in mine I pulled her up from her seat and headed towards the back of the café. I pulled her into an alcove and pressed her body between the wall and my body. I placed my hands on the side of her face and leaned in. The kiss started softly and then she wrapped her arms around my waist and opened her mouth with a soft moan. We both closed our eyes and she melted into my body as our tongues caressed each other. She really was an angel because I was in heaven.

"Wow," she said breathlessly when we finally came up for air.

"Yeah, wow. This is defiantly my new best day ever. I don't want to go, but if I don't get home soon my dad will call out his Army of men in black." She giggled against my neck and it was the best sound ever. I finally understood what my dad meant about hearing mom's laugh. Reluctantly I led her back to our things. As I packed up my guitar she put her long locks up into a bun and secured it with the chop sticks I had given her. She titled her neck to the side and looked at me. I could barely concentrate because all I could think about was kissing every inch of that neck. Her skin was flawless and she smelled like cherry and sandalwood with a hint of cinnamon.

"What?" She asked with a gleam in her eye.

"I bought those for you to eat snacks with and you just put them in your hair."

"I'm not going to eat with them. They are special, my first gift from you." She swiped her finger playfully against the tip of my nose and when I saw her smile I knew that I wanted to remember this moment forever.

"Hold that thought." I told her as I took the burner phone out of my pocket and snapped her picture. She was beautiful. I never wanted to be separated from her again. I had to find a way for us to be together.

Ana's POV

Christian and I were sitting out on the back patio enjoying the nice weather and a glass of wine when Teddy came out with a huge smile on his face.

"How was the performance?" My husband asked our eldest child.

"It was the best." I couldn't remember the last time he looked this happy. "I have something I want to talk to you about." Christian immediately tensed.

"What's up?" I tried to remain casual.

"I was thinking that I want to go to high school." Ted blurted out.

"What?" Christian and I said simultaneously.

"You know, get the whole high school experience." I had practically begged him for the last four years and he insisted that he didn't want to be bothered with high school drama. Why now? He had all his credit through his home school program and was participating in the graduation ceremony on Friday followed by a party at Grace and Carrick's. Grace insisted that she have the party so that we could enjoy ourselves. "Justin and Chris keep talking about all the fun they have coming up in the next two weeks and I just don't want to look back in a few years and wish that I hadn't missed out."

"What kind of stuff?" Christian asked cautiously.

"Oh come on Christian you know." He looked at me like he had no idea. My poor lost boy had missed out on so much and now our son was about to follow in his footsteps. Thankfully not for the same reason and maybe not at all if I could help it. "Senior picnic and senior prank, getting our yearbook signed by people who never knew you were alive before." I reminisced as I told him.

"That stuff and the parent appreciation breakfast, to say thank you for all that you've done for us and I think they do some kind of fundraiser for needy kids." Ted was laying it on pretty thick but I didn't care. I wanted to give this to him as much as he seemed to want it himself.

"I seriously doubt they will let you graduate with the class."

"That's okay. They don't even have to register me at all. I can volunteer or something. Maybe help in the music or art program. I just want to be a part of it. Come on Dad. With as much as you do for that school I'm sure you can make it happen." Okay son, he doesn't need another reminder that he's the master of the universe.

"You really want this?" He was seriously considering Ted's request.

"Yes. I really, really want to do this." Ted pleaded with his eyes.

"Give us a second son." Teddy left us on the patio per my request. "He seems really excited about this Christian. I think it could be good for him, the school is safe, and he's right you do a lot for them." I got closer to him and kissed him on that spot that always drives him crazy. "Do it for me?" I asked as I ran my hand up his thigh. I'm not above using my womanly charms to get my husband to do something for me.

"This is crazy. You are going to owe me Anastasia." He pulled my head back forcefully by the hair so that he could see my eyes.

"Understood sir," I practically purred as I rubbed his erection.

"You and that mouth Mrs. Grey will be paying." He got up from his seat and adjusted his pants. "I'll go make some phone calls. Meet me in our room in an hour. You know what I expect."

"Yes sir," I agreed breathlessly. This was going to be the longest hour of my life.


	6. Mio Amore

A/N: Thank you to all my new followers! It is an amazing feeling. If you are confused by a character you don't know in this story you might want to read my others Laters, Baby and Laters, Peach

Teddy's POV

My beautiful Angel is straddling me. Her silky brown hair cascades over her shoulders and her delicate skin is tinged with pink from her arousal. She bends over and quickly reaches for something and returns with a foil packet between her teeth. Gently she tears it open and repositions her body. Her soft hands grip my firm erection and she rolls the latex down my length before ever so slowly, inch by glorious inch lowering herself on my cock. Her hands come to rest on my chest and she smiles down at me before she slowly begins to move. With my hands on her hips I help her establish a rhythm.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Just ignore it." I tell her in a husky voice as I thrust my pelvis and she throws her head back in pleasure. Her perfect tits bounce with our movement.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Don't stop." I once again encourage her to ignore the interruption. We are both so close to finding our release. I move my hands up her body and take her pebbled nipples in my fingers and roll them. We both moan in delight as she continues to ride me.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Teddy will you turn off your stupid alarm?" My sister bellows while pounding on my door. My eyes fly open and she is gone. Fuuuuuuuuuck. That was the hottest wet dream I have ever had. My body and sheets are soaked in sweat and spunk. I hit my alarm with my elbow and get out of bed. I'm pretty sure Gail knows why I strip my bed, but she had never asked or said anything. I jump into my shower to get ready for today. While I normally look forward to days spent with Pop, I'm not today because it means that other than that dream I won't get to see Lauren today.

I decide to send her a text before I go join the rest of the family for breakfast.

Me: Good morning Angel. I'll miss you today. What are your plans?

She knows that I am going fishing today with my grandpa Ray, dad, and Alec. We go to Montesano once a month to visit. This time we boys are going fishing while the girls do some shopping around Aberdeen. Knowing mom she will also do a bunch of cleaning and cooking for Pop.

Lauren: I'm painting and listening to a killer playlist my boyfriend made for me. I'm feeling inspired.

I can't help but smile. I love that she called me her boyfriend. I know it seems crazy fast, but we have both been dreaming of this for almost six years. She inspires me too. I wrote a new song once we finally got off the phone last night.

Me: You inspired me too. :0)

Lauren: Really?

I wish she understood how truly amazing I think she is.

Me: Yes, since the day I met you.

Laruen: Teddy?

Me: Yes

Her response wasn't as quick this time

Lauren: Would it freak you out if I said I think I love you?

Her text made me catch my breath and I re-read it several times with a huge smile on my face. I had to hear her voice so I dialed her number.

"Hi," she said timidly.

"Say it," I think I was still in shock because my words came out a little gruffer than I had intended.

She made a little squeaking noise that was so cute before she spoke, "I think I love you Theodore Raymond Grey."

My heart skipped a beat. "That's good because I know without a doubt that I'm in love with you Lauren Danielle Connors." I hope she could tell by the tone in my voice that I meant every word that I said. She made that squeaking noise again and then it was quiet on the other end. "Angel, are you still there?" It was then that I heard the sniffle. "Are you okay? Are you crying?"

"Oh Teddy," She said softly with more sniffles. "I love you too."

"Teddy!" Alec said as he knocked loudly at my door. "Breakfast is ready!" The little bugger sure is persistent. I wonder where he gets that from.

"I'll be down in a minute." I yelled at him and then I returned to my conversation with Lauren. "Sweetheart please don't cry."

"I promise they are happy tears. Go spend the day with your family and I'll talk to you later mio amore."

Ana's POV

I was deliciously sore from my sexscapades with my husband last night. True to his word he had made me pay over and over again for asking him to talk the dean of Seattle Pre Academy about letting Teddy attend for the last two weeks of school. Alec came barreling down the stairs but froze suddenly at the sight of me on the bottom step which brought me out of my wonderful memory of the spreader bar and handcuffs. "Are you okay Mommy? You look kind of funny." Christian began to chuckle from his spot at the table as if he had read my mind. Cocky bastard.

"I'm fine sweet boy." Christian lifted the Sunday paper in an effort to hide his amusement.

"But you look all red." Alec added and then Phoebe joined in by asking me if I was feeling sick.

"I'm fine. It's just a little warm in here. Where is your brother?" I redirected the conversation.

Alec climbed into his seat next to his father and shrugged. "I told you I'd be down in a minute Ace." Ted said as he practically floated down the stairs. "Sorry I'm late Mom." He said as he kissed me on both of my cheeks. "What?" He asked as I looked at him in shock.

I place the back of my hand against his chin and smiled. "You just look so happy." Phoebe and Madison began to giggle.

"I am. Did you get an answer from the dean Dad?" Phoebe and Madison giggled again; something was up with our children. Christian gave me 'the look' that we have perfected over the years and without words I knew it was time for us to get to the bottom of what was going on.

"He hasn't given me an answer yet." I hope he doesn't lie to me that effortlessly. Ted's smile broke and his sisters gave him an empathetic look.

Ted tried to play it off like it was no big deal but I could see the anguish in his soulful eyes. He started poking around his plate which is so unlike him. "Maybe you could stay with Pop this week." I offered as part of the good cop, bad cop routine Christian and I have perfected. Teddy and dad have a great relationship. Besides the guys in his band, my father is his best friend.

"No," Madison answered instantly for her brother causing all eyes to fall on her. "I mean. He's going to going to college soon. We're going to kind of miss his ugly mug around here."

"And his loud music." Alec added as Ted ruffle his little brother's hair. I'm going to miss seeing them interact together. The rest of our breakfast was rather subdued and our children dutifully began to clean the kitchen once we were done. My husband and I made our way upstairs to gather our belongings for the day from our room.

"Something is definitely going on with Teddy."

"I'll work on Madison while you are out on the boat." She is the weak leak and the girls definitely know something.

"I'm going to have Ted's phone records checked."

"Oh, no you're not Christian. You promised." Now I was red, but not in a pleasant way. We have been over this time and time again. Our children deserve a normal childhood and he knows how I feel about snooping on them. "Teddy is happy. You can't go spying on him. He will never forgive you. Not to mention he's an adult and it is highly illegal. Just talk to him."

"Fine." He huffed like an errant child who had just been put on timeout.

"Thank you." I kissed him and ran my fingers through his sexy hair.

"Why Mrs. Grey are you trying to manipulate me again?" He said as he pulled me closer and rubbed his hard-on against me.

"I would never." I said coyly as I pushed away from him. "We really need to get going Mr. Grey."

"I'll remember this Ana."

"I'm counting on it sir." I said as I looked over my shoulder while walking away with a wink.

Teddy's POV

"Hey Pop," I greeted my grandfather when we arrived in Aberdeen via dad's newest helicopter. Aberdeen is where he keeps his boat the Annie Get Your Gun and about a fifteen minute drive from his house in Montesano.

"You look different kid." Pop told me as we worked on the lines.

"I got a haircut." Was I that transparent?

"That's not it. Let me look at you." I turned to face my grandfather and I knew I was screwed. He could read me like a book. He always could. He stared at me for several minutes then put his hand on his chin and began to rub it. "Got it, you're twitterpated."

"I'm what?"

"What's her name Teddy?" Shit! I pulled him away from the boat where dad was busy with Alec.

"Dam Pop, keep it down."

"I knew it. What's her name and when are you going to bring her around?" The old man had a huge grin on his face.

I knew I couldn't hide it from him and part of me didn't want to. If I could I would yell it from the highest mountain. "Her name is Lauren, but mom and dad don't know about her just yet. You know dad will go on high alert and I really don't want to scare her off. She's special."

He clamped the back of my neck and brought me closer. "She must be, but don't hide her away for too long. Nothing good can come from secrets. If she is a special as you say your parents will love her. They just want you to be happy." If only it were that simple. Dad will blow a gasket when he finds out Dean Nixon is Lauren's father. The man cost my dad a lot of money and dragged him through the mud. It was all bullshit and Dean's accusation were all proven bogus, but the damage was already done. I know how things work and just as I am judged for being Christian Grey's son, dad and the world will judge Lauren, mio amore, for being Dean Nixon's daughter.


	7. Twitterpated

Chapter 7

Teddy's POV

Dad was fishing and it wasn't for what was in the water. Pop had to keep steering him away from his probing. Finally we decided to call it a day and meet the girls for a piece of pie at Pop's favorite joint. If you ask me it's because he's sweet on the owner, not her baked goods.

"Hey Dad, look at that." Alec pulled my father back towards the window of the hobby shop while Pop and I kept walking. I'm not sure why but we stopped in front of the jewelry store and something in the window caught my eye. I knew instantly that Lauren would love it, but no way could I venture inside without my father knowing. I kneeled down to tie my shoe.

"Pop just act like we are just waiting for Dad and Ace."

"We are." He grumbled and I continued to re-tie my shoe.

"I need you to do me a favor. Look in the window. Do you see the third box from the left in the front row?"

"The…"

"Keep it down Pop, they're coming our way." I looked up and saw my little brother headed straight towards me with our father hot on his heels. You would think by now he would be more relaxed, but he's not. Mom is constantly teasing him about bubble wrap. "After we leave, I need you to pick that up for me and bring it next weekend."

He turned back towards the window, smiled, and gave me a nod. "Chip off the old block I see."

"Who is?" Dad asked as Alec jumped on my back for a piggy back ride.

"Alec is." My grandfather answered, but I knew he was talking about me buying jewelry for my girl, just like my dad. Sometimes I think mom has more jewelry than the royal family, but I know this will be special to Lauren. "Ana loved getting rides too when she was his age."

The bell rang over the door as we entered Molly's Diner. Mom and the girls were already waiting for us. The scent of cinnamon hit my nose and I imagined that she was here with me. I wish I could hold her hand and share a piece of pie with her while we spend time with my family. I know Doll loves Lauren and I'm sure the rest of them will too when they get to know her. I need to see her. It's going to suck if I can't go to SPA for the next two weeks and I don't even want to think about what is going to happen after that. The future is the one thing we have avoided talking about. All I know for sure is that I can't see my future without her in it.

Ana's POV

It seems that my daughters have had a little chat, because they are both now on lock down. I need to get Madison alone. Maybe I should call Kate and Mia. The cousins might know something. It's tempting but then that would be just as bad as Christian pulling his phone records. He's an adult and he will tell us what's going on when he is ready. He's obviously happy and Jamison would tell us if he was in any danger. "How was the fishing?

"Fun!" Alec answered for all of them and I looked at my partner in crime. The look on his face told me that he didn't get anywhere either.

"Look at all of you." Molly greeted as she handed us each a menu and began to pour two cups of coffee. We've been bringing the kids here since they were little. "Here you go Ray." She said sweetly before telling us that she would be right back to take our order. My father had a huge smile on his face and watched her as she walked away. Oh my god, he's checking her out. The girls immediately begin to giggle.

"I think Pop's twitterpated." Teddy teased as the girls continued to laugh and I joined them.

"What does that mean?" Alec asked his brother.

"Yeah Ted, what does that mean?" Dad asked. A look passed between them and suddenly I realized it was my father and not my daughter that I needed to speak to. He certainly knew something.

"It means that Pop's in love with Molly." Madison explained and pointed to the waitress before she returned to take our orders.

"Pop's twitterpated with you." Alec blurted out before anyone could stop him.

Molly blushed but didn't miss a beat. "Nearly everybody gets twitterpated in the springtime." I like this woman. Alec looked shocked.

"Yuck! That's not going to happen to me." The table roared with laughter.

"Oh I don't know my boy. One day you're walking along, minding your own business when all of a sudden you run smack into a pretty face." My father continued with the movie he must have watched a hundred times with the girls when they were little.

"That's what happened to me." Christian added as he took my hand. "Your mother fell into my office and I got weak in the knees. By the time she left my head was in a whirl. She totally knocked me for a loop."

"Gee whiz." I said as I shamelessly batted my eyelashes.

"It could happen to anyone," Dad pointed at Teddy and then the girls "so you better be careful." Then very sweetly my normally reserved father turned and his pointed finger towards Molly and said "Yes, it could even happen to you!"

Yes, they were definitely both smitten. "I look forward to it." She replied ever so quietly and my father smiled.

"Can we have pie now?" Alec once again blurted out.

"Yes we can have pie now Ace." Christian said as he ruffled our youngest child's hair. As always, the pie was delicious but I wasn't able to get a private word with my dad before we left. I made a point of telling him that I would be calling him.

Teddy's POV

When we finally arrived home Dad told me that the dean of SPA, Mr. Hubbard had agreed that I could be on campus as a visitor but that I would have to follow all school rules and report to his office first thing in the morning. The great thing about the SPA campus is that it is more secure than the Pentagon, so our CPO's don't remain on campus. Lauren told me all about her new painting and I was happy to hear that it was full of life and color. It made me sad to think of her painting in shades of gray. Her paintings should be vibrant and beautiful like her. After hours on the phone we reluctantly said goodnight. She still had no idea that she would be seeing me in the morning.

I woke-up before my alarm went off. I changed into my running clothes and made my way down the stairs. Dad was waiting for me.

"I thought we could run together."

"Sure." I said as I placed my buds in my ears hoping to avoid a conversation. We both began to stretch and then we ran in silence. I was so happy about getting to see my girl that I felt like I was running on air.

As we came to the end of our run, dad motioned to me and I pulled the buds out of my ears. "Good run."

"Yeah," It's nice to run with dad. I'm going to miss it when I leave for college.

"You know that your mom and I are here for you and that you can tell us anything. Right?"

"I know that." Yes, my father can be very intimidating to most people but to me he's just my dad.

"Well?" He pointed towards the edge of the deck and we both sat down. I didn't want to lie. Pop was right; no good could come from it. But I still wasn't ready to tell him everything.

"Okay, I kind of met someone." I admitted.

"And?" He questioned.

"And I really like her, but …" I had to think about this. What would he understand? I was tempted to remind him of the way that grandma first met mom, but I took another route. "Remember how Liam hid Sophie in his apartment before we knew they were dating."

"I remember. She could have hurt herself climbing out that window."

"He did that because it was really new for them and they weren't ready for everyone to know. They were still trying to figure it out for themselves. I don't want her to have to climb out any windows." I appealed to his need for us to be safe. I didn't add that both of our fathers would want to kill each other.

"How do I know she's not some crazy stalker out for your money or dirt on our family?" I couldn't help but laugh. Lauren is so far from that.

"How did you know mom wasn't?"

"That's totally different son."

"How? You didn't know mom when you met her but something about her drew you to her."

"Yes, but…"

"Dad, I need you to trust me on this." I looked in his eyes. "I promise I won't break protocol if you promise to trust me I'll bring her to your birthday. It's the day after hers."

"Fine, but I'm having a briefing with Jason and Jamison this morning. If they see anything suspicious I'm pulling rank." I know it would kill dad if anything happened to any of us. After my great escape in Italy; Mom and Dad told us all about her and Auntie Mia being kidnapped by that Hyde lunatic. They didn't tell us to scare us; they told us so that we would understand why we had to be protected.

"Deal. Thanks Dad." I put my hand out for him to shake but instead he pulled me in for a hug.

"Does this mystery girl have a name?" He asked.

"You can call her Angel for now."

Lauren's POV

I haven't heard from Teddy since last night. I thought he would at least send me a text before school. I'm just being silly. The bell was about to ring in Mrs. Beyer's American Government class when I decided to just text him.

Me: Good morning mio amore

Angel, angel, whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa  
Angel, angel, whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa

You are my special angel  
Sent from up above  
The Lord smiled down on me  
And sent an angel to love (to love)

I heard from somewhere in the room and began to look around. He was here, my Teddy was here. I spun in my chair.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to turn that off Mr. Grey," Mr. Hubbard admonished him as they walked in the room. Teddy didn't take his eyes of me as the dean talked to our teacher. He winked at me. I don't think anybody else even noticed him; they were all so busy talking about the upcoming senior trip to Mexico which I could really care less about. After several minutes Hubbard left and Mrs. Beyer's addressed the room.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Theodore Grey to our class." Instantly all the conversations halted. I swear the bitches in my class were drooling over my man. Oh, hell to the no.

"You'll have to buddy up with someone." All the female hands went up in the room but without a second glance Teddy took the empty seat next to mine. The second Mrs. Byer's turned towards the board I whispered to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get an education Miss Connors." He said with a nudge to my shoulder.

I couldn't help but giggle. Mrs. Byer's cleared her throat and glared at us. "I know that you aren't a student here Mr. Grey, but if you are going to sit in on my class I expect you to follow my rules."

"Of course Mrs. Byer's, it won't happen again." We spent the entire period reviewing for our final. It was so hard to focus with Ted sitting right next to me in his khaki pants and chambray button down shirt. His scent was intoxicating; a seductive mix of mint, lemon, and apple. It was fresh, bright, slightly woody, and totally Teddy. I wanted to lick him all over. Concentrating in class was going to be hard.

"Now class what can you tell me about anarchy?"

"Jax's is hot." Bonnie said as she fanned her face.

"In relation to U.S. Government." Our teacher looked around the class desperately. "Anyone?" Teddy raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Grey please enlighten all of us."

"It's a lack of government and law." Mrs. Byer's seemed impressed. Tim Ames muttered something under his breath about Ted being a brown noser. Ted caught my arm before I could turn in my seat to defend him. The bell rang.

"He's not worth it." Ted whispered as he closed my book and handed it to me. He was right.

"Where are you off to next?" He pulled a slip out of his pocket, looked at it, and smiled.

"Art class. I hope the teacher likes me."

"I think she'll love you."

Credits: Teddy ring tone - Special Angel by Bobby Helms and several lines from the Disney Classis Bambi


End file.
